The Polar Attraction
by sibunaforever1016
Summary: Hermione finds a muggle science textbook. She decides to experiment..... R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Experiment

**Hello fellow HP fans! This is my first published story ever. So hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be blonde, British, incredible successful, and Ron and Hermione would have gone to the Yule Ball together instead of she and the "Bulgarian bon-bon Viktor Krum". I am none of those things, and the Yule Ball thing didn't happen. So, I obviously do not own Harry Potter. Darn. Now, I'm depressed.  
**

The Polar Attraction

Chapter 1: The Experiment

"_These regions, called magnetic poles, are where the magnetic force exerted by the magnet are strongest. All magnets have a north and south pole. For a bar magnet, the north and south poles are at the opposite ends. Two magnets can either attract or repel each other. Two north poles or two south poles repel each other. However, north poles and south poles always attract each other. When two magnets are brought close to each other, their magnetic fields combine to produce a new magnetic field."_

Hermione's P.O.V

My eyes skimmed the Muggle textbook. Why did this sound so familiar? I mean, of course, I knew about magnets. But that's not what I'm talking about. The situation is what's so familiar. I think I have pretty good idea, but I'm not ready to accept it yet.

"Hey, 'Mione." Ron was standing behind my chair. "What are you reading?"

"Um… nothing important. Just school work," I reply.

He looks at the book, and picks it up. "Physical Science? Why are you reading a Muggle school book?"

"Just research. I was looking up a topic for an experiment."

""What kind of experiment?" he asks, eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"It's not that important. I have to conduct the first phase now. I'll see you later," I said, gathering my things and running out of the portrait hole. Commencing Phase 1.

**(A/N: Sorry it's really short. The next chapter will be a little bit longer. R&R and you get a free hug!!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Phase 1

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own it. Except, I do call ownership of Rupert Grint:) He's alllllllll mine:)**

Chapter 2: Phase 1

Ron's P.O.V

"Well, that was weird," I thought.

"Hey, what's this? Oh, it's just Hermione's textbook. I'll just hold onto it for her."

"Wait, there's a sticky note. I bet this is what her 'experiment' is about. I'll just take a peek…"

-Five minutes later-

"Why is she reading about magnets?" I think to myself.

"Now I'm really curious, and a little confused. What's her experiment?"

*****

Hermione's P.O.V

I run out to the Quidditch field; I see Harry. Phase 1 is about to take place.

"Harry!" I call him.

"What?" he yells back. "I'm kind of busy here!" He's holding tryouts for Chasers.

"I'll just wait here!" I reply, and I sit down on the bleachers.

After the trials, he walks over to me. "Yes, Hermione? What did you need?"

"Harry, I'm about to do something; it's for an experiment. And after I do it, I want you to be completely and totally honest with me. Okay?"

He looks nervous. "Um… ok-?"

And before he finishes his sentence, I pull him in for a kiss. It's not a long one, but it's long enough for Phase 1 to complete.

"Okay, Harry. Let me ask you something. Did you feel anything? I ask him nervously.

"W-was I s-supposed to?" he stutters.

"It worked," I thought.

"No, Harry. You weren't supposed to feel anything. Thanks, Harry. And we best not ever mention this to Ron, agreed?"

He nods his head so hard I thought he might shake it off. I step down from the bleachers, glad no one else had seen us. "Bring on Phase 2," I thought, smiling uncontrollably.

**(A/N: Yes, I suppose it was still a little short, but remember, I'm new here. Aren't you supposed to make the new kids feel at home?? Lol, R&R and I'll sing you a heart-felt song!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Phase 2

**Oh, tear, tear. It's the last chapter. Well hope you've enjoyed it. I've written two more stories, so I may type them up this week. But for now, here's the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again? Oh, fine: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!! Which is still really depressing, by the way.  
**

Chapter 3: Phase 2

Hermione's P.O.V

I skip happily back into the castle and through the halls. Everyone is giving me a weird look. Well, I don't really give a care what they think. Nothing could ruin this mood. That is, unless Phase 2 blows up in my face. I guess I should finally explain my experiment.

See, I was in the library a few hours ago, and I walked down the Muggle Studies isle. I casually skimmed through the book titles when I saw the Physical Science textbooks. I've also been intrigued about science, and how muggles view how things work. I grabbed the book and went to a table.

When I opened the book, the first page it opened to was the chapter on magnetism. So, I started reading. It was really quite fascinating. I checked out the book, and walked back to the common room to start my hypothesis.

Phase 1 proved that magnets with like poles do not attract. And obviously, Harry and I did not attract. Phase 2 is to prove that unlike poles attract.

I arrive in the common room, and who should I bump into but the person I was anxiously looking for.

"Oof!"

"Oops! Sorry, Ron!"

"It's fine, Mione". Who're you looking for?" he asks. He must have noticed me looking around.

"You, actually. Can I ask you for a favor?" I can feel the temperature in my cheeks rising.

"Sure. What can I do for you?" he asks.

"Um, I'm about to do something; it's for the experiment. And as soon as I do it, I need you to be completely and honest with me. Okay?" I say, repeating what I told Harry.

"Yeah, okay. Anything for you," he smiles.

Oh, gosh. I'm blushing even harder. And I pull him in for a kiss. As soon as our lips meet, an electric shock jolts through my body. This is amazing! I only meant for it to last a few seconds, but just as I'm about to pull away, he started kissing back. I think I'm about to have a mental breakdown! After about 30 years, we finally pull away. I ask him, "Did you feel something?"

"Was I supposed to?" he asks with full confidence in his voice, and the famous smirk forms on his mouth.

"I don't know. You tell me," I respond, my insides fixing to burst.

"Well, to answer, I'm going to perform mu own experiment," his smirk refusing to leave his face, and he pulls me in for another kiss.

Phase 2 complete, experiment finished, and hypothesis correct. Ron and I are total and complete opposites. I'm the over-achiever, he's the slacker. I hate Quidditch, he lives for it. I think logically and rationally about things, while he just blurts out what's on his mind. We've always been different and unlike, and we will always be. Nothing will ever change that. That muggle textbook was right: opposites do attract…

"Hey, Mione'?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ever finish your experiment?"

"Yes, Ron. I did."

"What was it? Cause I still don't get it."

Oh, dear. Ron, Ron, Ron. "You were it. You always have been." I smiled, and pulled down for, yet another, kiss.

-30 minutes later-

"Huh?"

**(A/N: Oh, Ron. Tsk, tsk. At least Hermione loves you. Lol:) R&R and I'll bake you a virtual cookie!)**

I rolled my eyes.


End file.
